Denial
by MerlinBass13
Summary: A multi-chapter story continuing from the end of The Avengers. The team are living in Stark Tower and everyone suspects that Clint and Natasha have feelings toward one another. Only problem is they are both in denial and push away their feeling, much to the dismay of Tony who is determined to push them towards each other...literally. All rights belong to MARVEL.
1. Chapter 1

Clint and Natasha were currently residing in the newly renamed Stark Tower, after Tony so graciously decided to extend an invitation to the rest of the team offering them each their own floor in the tower. Even though each member had been shocked (and at first reluctant) they had all accepted and took up the offer.

On the first day of the teams arrival at the tower, they were greeted be an over enthusiastic Tony Stark. For Clint and Natasha the tour had been painfully slow as Tony had insisted on demonstrating how every gadget had worked. So far they had covered they had covered the first six floors.

The first floor they visited was the labs; all of the team had been speechless as Bruce's eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. Following this, the next three floors were living quarters, or to be more precise – apartments. Each contained a living room, kitchen (fully stocked of course; this is Tony Stark's building we are talking about), three bedrooms, en suite bathroom in each bedroom, and a small storage room for weapons, suits, tactical gear etc. Above the labs, the first apartment belonged to Tony and Pepper; above them was Bruce, followed by Thor in the next apartment. Located above these floors was a training area which contained practically every piece of gym equipment available, along with some more of Tony's inventions. Clint and Natasha actually took an interest in this floor, along with Steve, whose apartment was located directly above the current floor.

The two assassins were exhausted at this point, and literally were going to kill Tony if he didn't let them go to bed within the next ten minutes. Whilst Steve was admiring his new apartment, Tony turned to face the rest of the group and looked directly at Clint and Natasha. The look on his face led the assassins to believe he was mentally rephrasing a question before he spoke. This was not like Tony. For once he actually looked scared. But before the pair could elaborate on this idea, said billionaire spoke up, "I assigned you two separate apartments but if you don't want one of them just say."

The room became eerily silent as the rest of the Avengers turned around to see two mortified, wide-eyed assassins. At this point no one knew what to say. An awkward silence hung in the air for several minutes before Clint managed to speak up. He cleared his throat and choked out a "What?" Tony relaxed slightly but Clint and Natasha still stood frozen with shock. "Look bird brain I know you are partially deaf but…" The moment Natasha decided to speak Tony shut his mouth, "You think we're together" motioning between herself and Clint, all whilst sending Tony a look that could kill. The man with the arc reactor proceeded with caution, "Well yeah, it's kind of obvious" with a slightly offended look plastered on his face. However, Natasha's face was unreadable, and the only words that came close to describing it were cold and emotionless. She was the famous Black Widow after all.

The archer glanced over at the ex-Russian. His sudden movement caught her attention and she turned her head and looked back at him. Both had a look which was a mix of confusion, embarrassment and anxiety. All three emotions rarely seen on the faces of a pair of any other person it was as if they were having their own private, wordless conversation, and to be quite honest it was creeping Tony out.

This moment was over in a matter of seconds and they returned to face Tony. Coolly and calmly Natasha replied with a simple "No we are not together" Followed by "Now Stark I am extremely tired, so please can you show me to my floor so I can go to bed." Tony snapped back into reality, and said "Sure, follow me this way" motioning toward the elevator. Just before Stark was about to step in the elevator he spun around on his heels to face the rest of the group, who were all still in a state of shock. "I will show you guys the Avengers floor in the morning. If you need anything just ask Jarvis"

The God of Thunder has a look of mass confusion on his face as he said "Who is this Jarvis my fellow warriors speak of?" This outburst was followed by a large sigh from Dr. Banner as he replied "I will explain it to you tomorrow Thor" The Demi-God nodded in approval as Tony stepped into the elevator. He held the doors open and with a frustrated tone shouted to the archer "Well are you coming or not? You have to get up to your apartment somehow." Clint shook his head and replied with an "Erm, yeah, okay." As he stepped into the elevator, the doors closed and encased the three remaining Avengers in another awkward silence.

Tony rested against the side of the elevator and observed the pair, who stood uncomfortably with a good amount of space between them. Natasha assumed that Clint would get the apartment closest to the roof (with him liking to be at a height) so as soon as the doors opened she automatically stepped out and turned back to look at Tony. "Thanks Stark" Tony nodded in acceptance and the elevator doors closed again, so the assent to Clint's apartment would begin.

Once the doors were shut Natasha headed over to the bedroom, and bolted into the bed without removing a single item of clothing or attempting to change. She let out a long exasperated sigh and closed her eyes. She hoped sleep would come quickly and put her mind at ease. Unfortunately her mind had other ideas and the same question was being repeated constantly in her head 'Why did she zone out and freeze before?' She had no reason to, and besides, she is the Black Widow, she never lets her emotions get the better of her.

The elevator doors reopened and Clint stepped out into his new apartment. He said his thanks to Tony and said goodnight. The split second the doors had shut, the archer headed towards the sofa and let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Resting his head in his hands, he replayed the scene over and over again in his head, hoping that Tony would never ask about that again. But who was he kidding, this was Tony Star, he would rather die than resist the urge to annoy someone. He questioned himself, 'Why was he shocked when Tony assumed they were together?' It's not like it had never happened before with other people. Out of exhaustion he lay down on the sofa and begged that sleep would bring him peace of mind. However this wasn't the case. And he prepared himself for another sleepless night.

The second those elevator doors closed Tony wondered why the two assassins and acted so weirdly. He had to admit despite his fear of Natasha he found her reaction amusing and he was intrigued to find out what threw her off her game. The same went for Clint. Therefore Tony made it his own personal mission to investigate the sudden mood and demeanour change in the assassins. And he wasn't going to stop until he found an answer, or was killed by Natasha's small hands, or alternatively took an arrow to the knee. He thought to himself… this is going to be very interesting indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry about not updating for a month, I've been busy with other stuff. I would really like you guys to post a review, and if you spot any mistakes or want to make suggestions you are more than welcome to PM me. Thanks **___

It was late morning when Clint and Natasha woke up in their respective apartments. Jarvis told them that the rest of the team were gathered on the top floor (the group floor) and that Mr Stark had invited them to breakfast. Both thanked the A.I. and decided to head up once they had showered and changed clothes.

Natasha entered the elevator and after a short ascent, Clint joined her. A slightly awkward silence descended upon them, and like last night, they stood with a reasonable distance between them. A wave of relief washed over them as the elevator doors opened. Both parties refusing to acknowledge last night's incident, and later state of confusion.

They exited the elevator without a word. Clint shuffled over to the array of sofas and sat on the one closest to the window. Whilst Natasha walked into the kitchen to get some coffee.

The rest of the Avengers and Pepper were spread out on the sofas. Steve was located at the breakfast bar quietly reading the newspaper, with an empty, discarded bowl of cereal about a foot away from him. Just as Natasha went to pour the coffee, Steve jumped slightly and greeted her, "Good morning ma'am" with a smile. She finished pouring the coffee, "Morning Steve" she replied politely with a small smile, and then proceeded to exit the kitchen towards the sofas.

Natasha decided to sit next to Brice on the sofa located on the opposite side of the room from where Clint was sitting.

Tony was sitting on the middle sofa with his arms wrapped securely around a curled up Pepper, who was cradling a mug of coffee. The lack of contact between the assassins had sent alarm bells ringing in his brain. He so desperately wanted to find out why they were ignoring each other but he didn't know how to approach it. Simply asking them had already failed so now he should move to plan B – making sarcastic comments to annoy them until they snap. 'Now this was going to be interesting' he thought to himself. Giving it another minute or so increased the amount of tension in the room.

All traces of anxiety from yesterday's interrogation (of sorts) had disappeared. Tony knew that his self-preservation had been thrown out of the window the moment he began to speak. "So are you two going to explain the little outburst you had last night?" Tony asked. Instantly the two assassins' heads shot up and appeared to be visibly tense. You could practically see the tension radiating off their bodies in waves. But within a split second the Russian's face became a cold and emotionless mask, calmly replying, "There was no outburst. I was extremely tired and you wouldn't let me go to sleep. Conversation over Stark."

"Oh please Romanoff!" Tony scoffed, "I bet you and bird boy over there (motioning towards Clint) just wanted to get away so you could go back to his nest…" The billionaire's sentence was cut short when he realised the assassin was pointing a gun to his forehead. Natasha knew how to scare the living daylights out of a man that's for sure. "I will not repeat myself again. Conversation over. Understood?" Natasha said icily as she glared at him, thoroughly angry. Tony gulped and swiftly nodded his head, barely managing to keep a straight face.

She lowered her gun and returned back to drinking her coffee as Steve, Bruce, Thor and Pepper sat gaping at the events they had just witnessed.

Fear long forgotten, Tony turned his attention to the archer who had returned his attention to the view outside the window, apparently oblivious to the Russians threat. "Let's hear your side of the story Legolas!" Tony exclaimed, as the archer promptly turned around to look at the idiot with no self-preservation skills. Clint could have sworn the room temperature had just gone up 20 degrees in the past 10 seconds.

Clint just couldn't seem to find the right words to say. Partially because he hadn't fully been paying attention, but also because he had no idea how to answer it. "Erm…no…nothing…" he barely managed to splutter out. "C'mon Legolas. Just 'cause Spidey over there won't give us info doesn't mean you can't." Tony pleaded. By this time Clint had regained his ability to speak coherently and think fast. In a stern and warning voice he replied, "I was tired, bored of your crap, and wanted to go to bed. Do what the lady says Stark and you won't get hurt. Conversation over." Clint hated where this conversation was going, and quite frankly after last night he just wanted to put it in the past and get rid of that stupid pain in his chest. He needed to stop this before it got too out of hand.

Unfortunately Tony had other ideas; he had never felt intimidated by the archer so with a smirk replied "Hawk boy and Spidey sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S…" his little song has been rudely interrupted when he saw the light reflect off a small sharp, metal object in the Russian's hand.

"Now," Clint began, "would you like me to put an arrow in your eye socket? Or would you like to be cut open by one of the four knives Natasha has on her right now?" Clint said smoothly, with a hint of excitement in his voice. 'Now that was creepy' Tony thought.

Natasha knew Clint was lying. Of course she had knives on her now. But both of them knew he was lying about the number. Both knew she had, in fact, eight knives. At least he had the smart idea not to tell Tony the actual number – that would be stupid. Both assassins already knew simply telling the genius that Natasha had a knife on her would be enough to scare him to a certain degree.

Apparently if Tony was scared (which undoubtedly he was) he only showed it a little bit. 'So Natasha has knives on her… This could get interesting' Tony thought to himself. Another smart comment here we go. "I bet you know where all of them are located, am I right Legolas?" But just as Tony spoke he was swiftly elbowed in the stomach by his girlfriend and had the wind knocked out of him.

Pepper, who was still sat in front of Tony, calmly sat and continued to drink her coffee as if nothing happened. "Conversation over. Got it?" asked Pepper, as she continued sipping her coffee. Behind her Tony was clutching his stomach as he nodded his head, with a look of pain plastered all over his face. "Got it" he managed to wheeze out. Which was followed by a simple but stern "Good" from his better half.

Once again Steve, Bruce and Thor had to deal with the awkward aftermath of a Tony vs. Assassins heated discussion. Steve was shifting uncomfortably in his seat whilst Bruce had managed to acquire a Starkpad to occupy himself with. He appeared to be doing more research on Thermo-nuclear Astro-physics. Thor however was sat contently watching a programme about Vikings, as well as shovelling in Pop tarts into his seemingly bottomless stomach. He appeared to have ignored the conversation as he was too engrossed in his programme.

Steve stood up, folded the newspaper and set it aside, then grabbed his empty cereal bowl and put it into the sink. He walked over to the elevator and before he stepped in he said, "I'll be in the gym if you need me".

It seemed like Pepper was next to follow when she stood up and walked away from a whining Tony, and put her now empty coffee mug in the sink. Pepper then walked back to the sofas, approached Tony from behind and kissed his cheek. "I am going to go over some paperwork in the office, so behave!" Tony Grinned as she walked away and said "I don't make promises I can't keep".

To save the assassins any more embarrassment (and to save Tony's life) Bruce was next to leave. He stood up, and said "Tony, will you come and help me in the labs? I'm struggling to get the schematics right on a piece of equipment". "That sounds like a challenge. I'm in!" Tony replied, as he jumped up and followed Bruce to the elevator.

That left the two assassins alone on the sofas. Apparently they were still doing the whole 'let's ignore each other' thing. They both knew it would have to end at some point. After all they were the two halves of Strike Team Delta, S.H.I.E.L.D's best duo, they had to communicate and function properly or else they would die. Simple really.

The silence wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't comfortable either. Neither had been in a situation like this before and the atmosphere felt strange… different.

Clint stood up, "I'm gonna go to the armoury and fix my bow. So I guess I'll see you later" he said hesitantly and made his way over to the elevator. Just as he passed the sofa his partner was sat on, she suddenly spoke up, surprising him a little, "Mind if I join you? I should check over my weapons. Most got damaged in the fight" she asked, sounding slightly nervous.

This was a shock for both of them. Natasha never sounded nervous. The Black Widow never sounded nervous. She needed to get her act together, for the sake of both of them. If only she could figure out why it happened; it would solve all her problems. But apparently Stark wasn't a major priority now; the pain in her chest was, it was almost as though every time she a Clint were alone it got worse. 'Pfft what a stupid idea' she thought to herself, it was completely ridiculous! Must just be heart burn or something like that.

"No by all means, be my guest" Clint said, slightly happier than before. Natasha stood, went to the kitchen, put her mug in the sink and walked back over to the elevator. Clint had already stepped inside and was holding the door open as Natasha stepped in. "Thanks" she said, as the doors closed.

The archer pressed the button and the elevator descended. After their little chat, the air between then was a little less awkward and was beginning to feel normal again.

Both of them had calmed down after the situation with Tony and decided to push all uncertain and unexplored thoughts to the back of their minds. Friendship and a good working relationship was more important right now. Any other thoughts would stay dormant, until they were in a position where they had time and space to analyse them, without disruption from unwelcome guests (e.g. Tony)

The elevator doors opened to signal their arrival at the training floor which also doubled as an armoury.

Unbeknownst to both spies, they were being spied on by Tony who was watching their every move through a security feed. His plan B had failed, quite epically he must say, so now his final plan C had to be taken into effect.

Plan C – lock them in a room together

'That ought to force then to talk' he thought to himself, and he let out a mischievous laugh.

"Tony?" Bruce said, from across the lab, "I need some help. Hello? Earth to Tony. Are you even listening?" When Tony didn't respond Bruce knew he had got his answer. A big, fat no. Bruce had the feeling this was going to be a log day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the late upload. You guys are awesome and thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them **** more reviews and ideas are welcome as always, and if you spot any mistakes let me know. This is a long chapter, hope you like it **

Natasha and Clint had exited the elevator and were heading towards the armoury room. They had cooled down after their annoying conversation with Tony and were relaxed enough to forget about keeping the door open. Unfortunately for them, it was going to be a mistake that was going to push them to the limits of their sanity, and they would never forget it.

Supposedly nothing could get past two master assassins without being noticed. But that changed when they met Tony Stark; he was a genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist with an ego the size of Europe and no brain-to-mouth filter. His curiosity got the better of him when he saw the two assassins and how they act around each other.

And now he was currently perching on a stool in his lab staring at a screen showing live security footage from the armoury. The screen was divided into four sections, each showing a view of the armoury room from a different angle. He had his plan C all figured out; so he just sat contently looking at the screen wearing a look which was a mixture of concentration, fascination and confusion on his face.

Bruce however had simply continued with his work and left Tony alone knowing full well that this insane plan of his would backfire on him at some point. Then he suddenly found himself remembering about the argument the team had on the helicarrier... "What are we? A team? No no no, we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're… we're a time bomb" … 'Well some things never change' Bruce thought to himself. He shrugged the feeling of uneasiness off, knowing it would aggravate the 'other guy'.

Meanwhile in the armoury, Clint had walked over to the shelf where his bow was resting, and he just stood there, frozen, staring at his bow. The same bow he used to blow up the third engine on the helicarrier. The same bow he killed S.H.I.E.L.D agents with. The same bow he tried to kill Natasha with. Natasha…

His thoughts came to a halt when he hears a faint click; the unmistakeable noise of a lock clicking into place.

When Clint had walked towards his bow, Natasha had automatically walked over to the end of the room where most of her weapons were kept, locked up in a safe. Any other weapons were stored in her room (not so secretly) in case of an emergence – or Stark needs to be threatened with more that verbal or mild physical abuse. She had grabbed the cleaning kit and had just began to disassemble her favourite pistol when she heard the tell-tale click of a lock.

Her head had immediately spun round to the door to find it closed. She sprinted over to the door, which in reality was less than ten metres away, and started pounding he fists against the cool metal surface.

Clint felt the shift in the air when his partner turned around and bolted to the door. On instinct he also turned to the door and banged his fists against it.

After several rounds of punched, kicks and even bullets being launched at the door, the pair knew it was futile to continue, so dropped the weapons and stood further into the room. Half an hour of attacking a metal door had left both assassins a little tired, having not been able to fully recover from the New York incident they were drained of energy and patience.

They slumped against opposite walls facing each other and simultaneously slid down the wall and sat on the ground.

The archer gave out an exasperated sigh and leant his head back against the wall. "How on earth did we get locked in? I didn't even see any locks on either side of the door" he said, not liking the silence.

The ex-Russian made the same movements, "I'm guessing Stark installed internal locks and conveniently forgot to tell us" she replied in a sarcastic tone.

Being partners for several years had taught the archer to be able to sense when she was irritated. Some would say it's because he cares about her, but he would always say it's because have been partners for a long time and they had to learn to be completely in-sync with one another in order to maintain a successful partnership. But no matter how many times he said it, he had this feeling deep down that they might be right. Sure he cared about her, she was his partner, he had her back, she had his, it's just how they work. But maybe…what if… no no no, he does not like her in that way. He couldn't and he doesn't.

Natasha sat in a rigid position and her fists were clenched up. 'Starks and idiot' she thought to herself. There must be a reason why he didn't tell them last night or maybe he's just trying to be an ass as usual. No change there the. Even though she was best at hand-to-hand combat, getting up close and personal with her targets, she absolutely hated being in confined spaces. She preferred large areas where she could walk around without feeling she was being suffocated. Ironic much. There was only one person who knew she didn't like small spaces and that was Clint. They are similar that way, except for different reasons. She wanted freedom but he can't really use a bow and arrow in small spaces, you need long range – and it was a pain in the ass to hide. No matter what situation they were in they had each other's backs, no question about it. She didn't like it when he got hurt…Wait, did the Black Widow just say she cared about someone's well-being? No, they were strictly partners, and she didn't want him to die because then she would have to get a new one. And there were only a handful of people she liked on the planet, and only one was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent.

As if right on cue the archer spoke up, distracting her from her thoughts. "Hey Nat, this is like that mission in Tokyo where we were stuck in that basement overnight getting info on that mafia guy" he said casually.

Natasha sniggered, "That was the most boring mission I have ever been on. At least we got the right info that time, unlike Berlin" She replied with a mildly amused tone and a mischievous sparkle in her eye.

"Hey! Berlin was not my fault. I was given the wrong info by our handler. How was I supposed to know he wasn't the right guy, and that he liked men?" he said whilst grumbling the last part.

A smirk appeared on the assassins face "You barely got any info out of him, and he did work for the same people. He just wasn't the guy you needed" she replied with a light humorous tone.

"I think you'll find I got a little too much info out of him than I would have liked" he said, slightly shuddering at the thought. "But what's funnier is when that kid was hitting on you, and might I add, practically drooling over you in Chicago. He just didn't know when to stop" the archer said whilst struggling to contain his laughter.

"Well he should've learnt his lesson when I turned his down the first time" she said in a casual tone.

"Nat, he only stopped because you put him in the E.R! Poor kid" he managed to reply after he calmed down.

"Poor kid my ass! He deserved it" she replied. This time they both chuckled light-heartedly.

This banter continued for another four hours. Tony however was unaware of the time because he had fallen asleep after an hour and was now drooling on the table in the lab. Bruce was still working and decided that enough was enough and he should wake his fellow science bro to put an end to the apparently pointless plan. Bruce would never admit it to anyone if they asked, but he had pulled up the same footage on a screen closer to his desk, and had been glancing over every so often to make sure the assassins were still sane. He also turned the volume down low so he could quietly listen to the conversation. He found it fascinating to listen to them talk about past missions and killing people whilst still being able to laugh and not becoming a train wreck plagued with guilt like himself. Every now and then he made sure Tony wasn't going to fall of his stool.

Bruce turned off the audio for the footage (apparently Tony didn't know he had audio feed). 'Time to wake up the idiot' he muttered to himself as he walked over to Tony and lightly tapped him on the back. "Wake up and unlock the door" Bruce said as Tony groaned and lifted his head up to look at the screen groggily. "They still in there?" Tony asked Bruce.

"Yes and they show no signs of moving. Just unlock the door Tony, nothing's happened" Bruce said sternly.

"They've been in there for four hours and still nothing. Wow is that a record or something?" Tony asked with genuine surprise and curiosity and surprise in his voice. All of a sudden a huge grin appeared on Tony's face and he had a look of evil and mischief in his eyes.

"No" Bruce said when he saw the look on Tony's face.

"Let's see how long they can stay in there for without one of them going crazy" Tony said, almost sounding proud of his idea. He turned back to the screen to continue watching the show.

Clint and Natasha were completely bored by this point and both were itching to get out, although neither showed it.

"We need to get out of here, right now!" Natasha said through gritted teeth.

"You're the master escape artist; surely there must be another way out of here" Clint replied in an exhausted tone.

"There's only one door to get in and out. We can't bust through it. The walls are undoubtedly reinforces. And we don't have access to any electronic devices so I can't open the damn door!" The ex-Russian replied getting angrier by the minute. Then she let out a long sigh and wrapped her arms around her legs as she was getting slightly chilly.

Clint looked at his partner and saw her shiver ever so slightly. "That's it! Nat the vents!" he exclaimed.

Natasha had a look of disbelief on her face. Why didn't she think of that sooner? That can wait till later she thought. She looked at Clint and then looked at the ceiling. Then she saw the cameras, all four of them. That sneaky genius had been watching them the whole time. She was going to kill him when she got out of here.

She turned her head back to focus on Clint "Four cameras, one in each corner. Cut the feed" she said in her serious agent voice.

Clint nodded and stood up and began pacing the room. "You got knives, use them" he said also in his serious agent voice.

The Widow stood and grabbed four small knives, and with a single flick of her wrists she had cut the cameras completely from their wires (and walls) in one fluid movement.

No matter how many times she did that he was still impressed. He would never understand how she manages to curve the blades in a way which defies the laws of physics.

And back to reality…

The archer quickly shook his head and looked to his partner "Need a boost?" he asked her.

Knowing she didn't need to reply, she simply walked over to him. He cupped his hands in front of himself and crouched slightly. Then she placed her hands on his shoulders and put her right foot into his cupped hands. They locked eyes for a split second and at the same time she pushed off the ground and he lifted her up until she was level with his shoulders.

The ex-Russian proceeded to pull off the cover to the vents and then threw it on the ground, not caring where it landed.

The archer narrowly missed the projectile and his slight movement caused his partner to smirk. "On edge today Barton?" she inquired as she flawlessly managed to keep her balance.

"Oh I'm sorry, do you want to stay in here for longer?" He asked in a sarcastic and mildly irritated voice, whilst readjusting his grip on her feet.

"Shut up Barton and lift me up" The red head muttered as her impatience got the better of her.

"Fine" he replied. Then he used his strong muscular arms to lift her up a bit more so she could get a firm grip and pull herself up into the vent and turn around so her head was peeking out of the gap. Her vibrant mass of fiery red curls cascaded in front of her face. And Clint couldn't help but stare "Sometime today Barton" Natasha said as she held out her hand.

"Sorry" he grumbled. Then he grabbed onto her outstretched hand and she pulled him up until he could grab onto the ledge himself.

"Where to now?" she asked him as he got onto his hands and knees.

"Follow me" he replied. She trusted him with her life and he kind of had a thing for lurking in strange places above the ground, so there was no doubt in his ability to find a way out into the hallway.

They were only crawling for around two minutes when he came to a complete stop. Natasha has to use her lightning quick reflexes in order to prevent her going head first into her partner's ass. Now that would be awkward. She cursed in Russian under her breath.

Her partner had dislodged the vent cover and had spun round so his feet were hanging out of the hole. He then carefully lowered himself out of the vent and stood on the ground waiting for his partner to join him. She followed the same path her partner stood but instead of lowering herself she just jumped and landed smoothly on the balls of her feet.

They silently walked over to the elevator doors and waited for it to arrive.

The archer turned to his partner, "You ready to kill an idiot?" he asked with a grin plastered on his face.

"You bet" the widow replied as an evil smirk appeared on her face.

The elevator doors slid open and the assassins stepped in, eager to inflict pain upon a fellow Avenger.


End file.
